Ich Liebe Sie Nicht Zuruck
by Ms. Kinnikufan
Summary: Malice has something to tell Jade. Not your typical JadeMalice fic, people.


Ich Liebe Sie Nicht Zuruck

By Ms. Kinnikufan

Disclaimer: I own none of the Ultimate Muscle Characters. I curse fate.

Note: I know I should be working on the next chapter of ASROHH, but I keep getting distracted.

Malice, once known as Scarface had return to Hercules Factory. It was unknown why the legends had let him rejoin. Needless to say, Generation Ex was less then forgiving. Nor was Blocken Jr. Robin Mask wasn't too happy with Malice either.

Malice wanted to talk to Jade this was no easy task. Crione Man and Dead Signal got in front of Jade as if to form a protective shield. In fact Malice had trouble talking to anyone; they all gave him the cold shoulder. Even the preppie student known as "Golden Wasp" gave him the cold shoulder.

Malice had a very important reason on why he had return to Hercules Factory. It was a reason that he had lied about when talking to the legends about why he wanted to return.

One day there was a fire alarm. Malice finally got a chance to corner Jade.

"Jadedere is somethin' real important that I have to say to yas."

"Vat is it?' Jade's face showed obvious disgust at having to speak to Malice.

"It's somethin' real importantIt's about how I feels about you. Jade I knows this may be hard toos believeI love you"

Jade stared blankly.

"Jade I love yous." Malice repeated.

"I heard you the first time. Vat is this scheisse shit you are trying to pull on me? Ich liebe sie nicht zuruck!"

"What does dat mean!"

"I don't love you back! Get it! Ich liebe sie nicht zuruck! I don't love you back!" 

"Why are you being so harsh ta me! You were 'yous still my friend and teammate' after I cut off all the circulation to your arm! Why the damn change?"

"Malice if you vere almost anyone else, I mean anyone else, I would turn you down gently. Even if your vere someone that would make me feel very, very, weird like the pope or Dead Signal! But you lied. I could haff accepted if you were just Scarface, my teammate who's bit of an arschloch! But no you vere a D.M.P. member called Malice! You wanted to bring down the Muscle League. You manipulated Herr Kevin Mask! I don't trust you. I doubt you're real intention on re-entering Hercules Factory! I bet you thought saying 'I love you' would get you a piece of my ass!"

"That's not true!"

"Vhy should I believe that it's not true. Kevin just didn't tell Hercules Factory about the little exchange you made with him. When you he learned you had re-enter the Hercules Factory, he sent us an e-mail telling us of how manipulative you were, he told us about the time you tried to drug and rape him! About you loved to make people feel dirty! I find it beyond my capacities to love someone that loves hurting people physically and emotionally! People who have done nothing to you!" 

"Yous not the type of person I thought eitherI thought you would be forgivingI thought!" without any real thought, Malice felt his arms go around Jade's neck.

"That will be enough." Blocken Jr. spoke up.

There was a crowd of Legends and follow students looking at them

"Why didn't someone tell me he tried to rape my son! I would have never voted him into being allowed back in the Muscle League if I had known that. Why didn't anyone tell me my son had sent an e-mail!" Robin Mask screamed at random Legend and students.

Epilogue:

Malice was permanently expelled from Hercules Factory for assaulting Jade. He was later arrested for the attempted rape. Currently awaiting trial

Robin Mask took a sabbatical. He is currently in family therapy with his son, Kevin Mask.

After notes: Man it felt good writing this! So gooood! 

I have a confession. I'm mostly indifferent to the Malice/Jade pairing. I just don't see Jade immediately forgiving Malice. Maybe after a few yearsafter he proves that he has truly redeemed himself or something. Actually, I can't just see Jade and Malice having a long-term stable relationship. Maybe a wild fling or an on again off again thing.

Anyway, none had written a fic in where Malice confesses his love and Jade rejects him. I wanted to see one, So I wrote this. 


End file.
